In most homes and kitchens when cooking or preparing or serving food, one desires a measured amount of granular material, including powders, or liquid. Most homes either have sets of spoons or cups which when filled from a pour dispenser or box result in a measured teaspoon, half teaspoon, two teaspoon, tablespoon, quarter cup, half cup, etc. of the measured material or liquid. In many cases a conventional teaspoon is used as a receptacle for the material or liquid but this easily tilts spilling material. U.S. Pat. No. 1,401,412 describes a liquid faucet in which a cup-shaped valve is rotatably movable in a spherical casing for dispensing a charge of a pressurized soft drink. U.S. Pat. No. 2,059,135 shows a dispensing device attached to a fixed hopper including a cylindrical dispensing head with diametrically disposed slots. The head is fillable in a horizontal position and dispenses a quantity of material in a vertical position. U.S. Pat. 4,102,477 describes a sugar dispensing apparatus employing a rotatable spout but which, while dispensing a presumed measured amount of material, inherently allows an inflow of additional material (sugar) from the container as dispensing commences.